Something of our own
by writing obsession23
Summary: The next generation of Potters and Weasleys are on a camping trip and of course, they're's never a dull moment. *someone from the past appears ;


The Second Generation of Potter/Weasley off for spring and were milling around in the exact tent their parents had used to hunt horcruxes.

James,Albus,and Fred were playing exploding snap with Teddy. Victorie was brushing Dominique's hair,and Rose, Louis,Lily,and Roxanne were could hear their parent's in the other room was nothing new to them,seeing that they took a huge family camping trip every card game was about to close when Fred spoke up.

"What's that?"he all turned and looked at a small glittering object. James ventured over to it. It looked to be a Green flipped it over with his shoe to revile a mirror that looked as if it had been burned.

"It's clearly harmless"said James as he bent to pick it his hand felt white hot,and he saw….a vision. A Pale white face with snake threw it and jumped.

"That the Devil!"He shouted.

Fred and Albus ran over to the corner to which he threw ,Ron and George came running to their picked the amulet up with a shirt to avoid touching it.

"What was all the screaming about?"asked Ron.

"The,…..the cards exploded."stuttered all looked over to see the cards neatly stacked in hands where the boys had dropped them.

"Right…"said George with a suspicious look.

"We were just playing around."piped up Roxanne.

"James was screaming."said sunk down in defeat.

"It's nothing uncle Harry,we'll keep it down."promised Dominique.

Their fathers and uncles left the room.

"Now, what the hell were you screaming about."demanded Teddy.

He snatched the shirt away from Albus and opened it to the amulet.

"It's hot."warned James as Teddy touched with his hand.

"Seems fine to me." said Teddy as he looked it over.

"I think that's the Horcrux Mum and Dad got rid of!"said Rose.

"Well theirs one way to find out."said Teddy starting for the door.

"No!"said Fred and Albus as they blocked his way out "They'll be sure to have our necks if we confess we lied. What harm could a dead horcrux do?"

"Fred's right."said Victorie.

Later that night James began having some very odd dreams,The same snake like face,only unlike the other vision,the face looked worse,it looked woke in a cold woke up after hearing him stir so much.

"Maybe you just need some water." offered Fred.

They both started for the kitchen to notice their Dads and uncle Ron were still up.

"What are you boys doing up this late?"asked Ron.

The boys froze and stared at was first to speak.

"We wanted some water."stuttered Fred.

They both walked to the refrigerator .

"James,What's that in your hand?"asked had been clutching the amulet,even in his sleep.

"Nothing."said Stretched out his hand,James placed it in his.

Harry suddenly became ridged.

"Where'd you get this?" he asked.

"Fred found it in the corner of the I picked it up,it became hot and I saw faces." admitted James.

George's head shot up at the sound of his sons name.

"What do you mean faces?"asked Harry.

"A…..a person."said James.

Harry bit his had seen the same,but with horcruxes,others could too.

"Fred,did you feel anything when you picked it up?"asked Harry.

"I,didn't pick it up."replied Fred.

"You lot get to bed,it's late."said Ron.

Fred and James tip toed to bed,but it was really no use,all of their cousins and siblings had woken.

"Where's the amulet?"asked Albus urgently.

"Dad has it,calm down."said James who was slightly annoyed.

"You great sod!"shouted Albus.

"What's your problem Al?"asked Teddy.

"That amulet has my house crest!"shouted Albus all the louder.

"Why should you care? It's just some ruddy necklace!" shouted Fred.

"Some ruddy necklace?It's from my house!"shouted Albus.

"And this lamp is Griffindor gold,but you don't see me shagging the lamp shade off."said Teddy who was sniggering .

"That's besides the point!" said Albus who was fuming.

"Besides for all you know that could've been a piece of Voldemort's horcrux you were ready to snog."sniggered Louis.

"How Dare you!" shouted Albus.

"Calm down!"said Victorie who was trying to comfort shook her hand off his giggled to her turned red.

"Runducto!"shouted Albus as he drew his wand and pointed to was to quick for him.

"Protego!" said spell rickoshade to the lamp which burst with a loud noise.

"Stupefy!"shouted Albus again at blocked it successfully.

"Expelliarmus!"shouted Blocked began ,Harry Ron and Bill came running to the room in the midst of the duel.

"Densaugeo!"shouted Roxanne.

Albus was getting more hot headed.

"Incarcerus!"snarled blocked another was impressed by his daughters dueling,but being that it was towards his nephew,he was taken aback.

"Incendio."shouted this Harry sent a blocking spell in front of Roxanne just in time.

"Albus!"shouted Harry. George rushed forward checking to see that Roxanne was okay.

"What the hell were you doing?"demanded was suddenly relived it wasn't one of his kids.

"Roxy was laughing at me!"shouted Albus.

"You were snapping at everyone for a ruddy necklace!"yelled Roxy.

"What necklace?and besides it's just a necklace."said Harry.

"The amulet we found in here."said Albus who's face was filled with angry tears.

"Here then, it's a piece of the horcrux we destroyed."said Ron offering it to him in his looked around. All of his cousins and siblings were starring at him.

"I hate being a Slytherin!"he said as he ran from the room. Angelina caught him just in time.

"Where's the fire?"she asked grabbing his clung to her sobbing.

"Roxy kicked his arse in a duel over a necklace."said Louis.

"Louis,I don't want to hear that language from all of you,go to bed.I don't want to hear another sound."said Bill sternly.

About twenty minutes after their parents had left all of the kids were up once again.

"I'm sorry Roxy,I was just frustrated ."apologized Albus.

"It's okay,it was fun actually."she whispered laughing.

"So,what are we all up for?"asked Domonique.

"The sword of Griffindor."said Teddy rolling out a piece of parchment.

"What? the sword hasn't been seen since uncle Neville used it to kill Voldemort's snake!"said Victorie.

"It was just seen in the forest of Dun dun da da! The frost of Thomas,which is 5 miles from here!"said Teddy pointing at the map.

"How to we get past the 'rents?"asked Roxy.

"Roxy! I can't believe you,of all people."said Fred faking a gasp.

"What?"she asked annoyed.

"We are George Weasley's kids! and Fred Weasley's niece and nephew.I dear say he would be disappointed to hear we don't know how to get out of here."said Fred in a proud pulled out a pair of extendable ears and slipped them under the door way.

"There's no one out there."said James.

"Well,we should go out 3 at a time,to ensure safety."said Dominique.

"Right,Fred,you James, and Albus go first."said Victorie

They all slipped throughout the mouth of the tent throughout the kitchen. Followed by Roxy,Victorie and Teddy,then Domonique and Rose Hugo and Lily.

"That wasn't so bad."said continued through the forest following the map Teddy was reading by wand light.

"It's a good thing we are just on holiday,other wise we'd be expeled from all this magic we are using.

Back at the tent:

Hermione,Ginny and Angelina were up in the kitchen preparing breakfast the next mourning.

"I'll go get the kids."Ginny offered .She went into the children's were all under the covers,or so it that Louis was the one closest to her she decided to wake him first.

"Louis."she said didn't could see what would be his chest pulled back the covers to find that it was merely a bunch of pillows and a pygmy puff,which was pulled back the covers of the others to find the same. She let out a ,Bill,Ron,Harry and Charlie all ran into the kitchen.

"What's going on?"demanded burst into the room.

"The kids are gone."she choked. They all looked astonished.

"We are now entering the Forest of Raynir!" said James who had jumped on a very large boulder.

"Why are you so happy?"asked Louis

"We're going to be rich!" said Teddy who was also jumping with excitement.

"I don't know if you lot have noticed,but Uncle George's joke shop rakes in a million Galleons every two months,and that's just the London shop,Uncle Charlie is the top trainer of the world's largest Dragon emporium,Uncle Harry and Ron are Hermione had 4 spell books out which are in Hogwart's book Angelina Plays for the Tornado's and has her own line of Quidditch robes.I think we past rich a while ago."said Rose.

"Yeah ,but that's not our money! It's our parent's,wouldn't you like money with your name on it?"said Teddy who was starring at the was now dawn.

"Can we rest a bit?"asked all settled down in a pulled out a rather large box of Berty Bott's every flavor beans and passed it around.

"How did you fit all that in one bloody bag?"asked Victorie popping a a strawberry bean in her mouth.

"Extension charm."said said James. Suddnely they all heard a rustling in the bushed behind Teddy,who was the only person who hadn't noticed it.

"Nice doggy!" whimpered Hugo.

"Shut it Hugh,I'm reading."said Teddy.A large black dog appeared in the bushes.

"Teddy turn around."said James who was being as still as possible.

Teddy turned to see the dog a few inches from his face. He scrambled up and stood to face it like the others. The Dog's teeth were bared and growling.

"Hold on a sec."said James who was in front.

"Sirius?"He asked.

"You ruddy well know Sirius Died way before any of us were born." said Teddy who drew his wand.

The dog lunged forwards at dropped his wand and began beating the dog with his dog had grabbed hold of the map.

"No!"said Teddy as the map ripped to pieces and the dog made off with the majority of it.

"We're dead!" said Louis who put his head in his hands.

"We aren't dead."said Teddy as he picked up his wand.

"We need to keep 'll eventual come to society."said Fred

"Why don't we go back?"asked Rose.

"We made to many turns,it's impossible." said Dominique.

They started through the and was so tiring. The sun had began to set.

"We shall camp here for the night." said Albus.

"with what?"asked Rose.

"This ,"said James pulling a tent from his ,Dominique and Roxy began setting up the tent as the others prepared a fire.

"Incendio!"said Fred to the pile of sticks in front of them.

They all settled down and ate a dinner of Some left over trout, Berty Bott's Beans, a quarter of a turkey sandwich and tuna for wasn't a very flavorful meal,but they were some what full. The tent had 3 bed rooms,a loo,a small kitchen and a few and Teddy slept near the entrance to keep watch they also set up a sneakoscope,or so they thought…..

Harry was first to appear out of the woods,behind him were his brother in laws.

"We will find them."said Harry trying to comfort a sobbing Ginny.

"Did you see any sign of them?"asked Hermione.

"Ha….Harry?"interrupted Angelina holding out a copy of the Daily Prophet to him.

"No…" he said taking the paper in his rushed forward seizing it. He bit his lip and angry tears flowed down his face.

Ron took the paper and Read it allowed.

"Remaining Death Eaters escaped,"said Ron.

When Dawn broke James was first to wake. He removed the dozen eggs he had smuggled his ruck sack and began scrambling woke and went into the kitchen.

"Mourning."she said handing him plates to set the eggs on.

"Mourning Roxy,"said James setting the eggs on the plate she was holding.

They others woke and they all ate.

"We should get going."said others they reached the outside of the tent their blood ran cold.

"Fenir Greyback."Hissed Albus. They all drew their wands.

"Ahhh,Remus Lupin's boy?And what a surprise! Bill Weasley's children as well." said Greyback

James took the front,along with Albus and Fred.

A man they knew to be Lucius Malfoy stepped was very grayed ,his face sunken and worn from imprisonment.

"And Potter's boys,we mustn't for get that." he said smirking at the drew his wand and fired a was the one to block it.

"Ahhh,More Weasley vermin, I mustn't forget."said Lucious.

"And the third generation of Mauders,you mustn't for get."mimicked Louis.

"Do what you must Lucius,but don't kill them.A were wolf army has to be young,the Dark Lord will be well pleased when we revive him."said Greyback.

"Don't count your owls before they arrive, you have to get us first."sneered Victorie.

"Oh,and we shall Miss Weasley."said Lucius.

"Crucio!" Fred was writhing in fell over him.

"Incendio!"she screamed at Malfoy,who's cloak had set on fire breaking the curse.

"Stupefy!"shouted Victorie at Greyback,suddenly more death eaters appeared.

Avery,Alecto and Amycus Carrow,Crabbe Sr.,and Jugson Appeared.

James began Dueling with Avery,Teddy with Greyback, Fred and Roxy with Alecto and Took on Crabbe Sr. Victorie was dueling vigorously with Jugson.

Harry and the Other adults were running through the woods searching for any sign of their children.

"Look!"said Charlie pointing at the of black black smoke.

"It can't be."said followed the clouds to where the fight was taking were so children were fighting so well. Teddy was the oldest at 16 and Hugo the youngest at 12 and they were fighting so well.

Mcnair and Mulciber had just arrived and were standing behind Harry,George and Charlie.

"Runducto!" shouted Roxy,The spell zoomed over Charlie and hit Mcnair square in the then began dueling with Mulciber. Ginny went to the aid of Dominique who was loosing against Crabbe Sr. Rookwood had just arrived at the battle. George rushed had been the one who killed Fred,George's twin so many years ago.

"Bombardum!"shouted George,the spell sending Rookwood head first into a boulder. Angelina began aiding her twins against the Carrows.

Charlie began dueling with Rowle.

Lucious Malfory steped forward eyeing James.

"Avada Ke-"he started before Fred stunned rushed to his son who was bloodied and was now dueling with was now beginning to weaken from the spells Teddy had attacked him with.

Albus was now standing in the middle of the battle,not dueling ,but one seemed to pay attention to had now noticed him and bounded toward was the first to see this.

"Incendio!"she fire taking the shape of a bear and rushing to Travers. The Death Eaters then began falling back.

They were all gone now. The clearing was as peaceful as rushed to her children smothering them in did the Lily rushed forward.

"Expelliarmus!".she had dis armed Avery who was standing on the edge of the clearing.

"Defindo."said disappeared.

"What did you do?"said Ron.

"Banishing spell to Azkaban." said Harry simply.

They were all making sure the children were alright.

"Where is Daddy and uncle Charlie?"asked Fred.

The brothers suddenly came forward.

"Rookwood is Dead."said George.

Angelina hugged had avenged his brother's killer.

"James ,Teddy,Look!"said Albus the hallow of a tree was the sword of Griffindor.

They all rushed forward.

"We did it!" shouted Hugo.

"You gave us all a bloody heart attack for this ruddy sword!" said Ron.

"We wanted to do this ourselves. something with our name on it."said James.

"What do you mean with 'Your name on it?"asked sighed.

"We get tired of going every where and being known for what our parents want and adventure we did,where we accomplished something." explained Albus.

"Well now you've got one."said Harry handing them the sword.


End file.
